sakurasoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo Episode 21
is the twenty-first episode of the Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo adaption. It aired on March 5, 2013. Appearance List *Kanda Sorata *Aoyama Nanami *Shiina Mashiro *Mitaka Jin *Kamiigusa Misaki *Akasaka Ryuunosuke *Sengoku Chihiro *Fujisawa Kazuki *Shiroyama Koharu Plot Everything seemed to be going well for the Sakurasou residents and their campaign, with it amassing considerable support from the students and even from the storekeepers the marketplace, most of whom knew Sorata. One day on their way home, they see Ayano. She gives Mashiro that month's magazine, with Mashiro getting the front page. Sorata then monologues, stating that they only have a few days left. After the opening theme, they are seen asking for signatures in the rain. A gloomy Nanami is then shown. Later, in Sorata's class, his phone buzzes while in the middle of what seemed to be an exam. Sorata is reminded of his commitment with Kazuki for the final review for the game design competition. Sorata then hears water drop on something. He turns and sees Nanami crying, and then the rest of the class notices. Sorata then brings her to the nurse's office. After taking her there, he goes back to class at Nanami's command. While on the way, Kazuki calls, and regrets to inform Sorata that he did not make the cut for real this time. He then discloses that there was another music game like Sorata's, but the other game used a proven formula and included popular songs from anime and Vocaloid. The two converse more. Sorata thanks Kazuki nonetheless for the opportunity and the time. Kazuki replied by saying that at times, we are powerless to change our fate due to factors beyond our control, ultimately stressing out that life is unfair. Before hanging up, Kazuki tells Sorata that he wished that he could have made a demo of his game and played it. Upon hanging up, Sorata kneels down to the floor, hurt by the fact that he did not only lose, but he lost to a similar concept. While on the ground, he receives a message from Ryuunosuke asking how Nanami was. Sorata said Nanami said that she was fine. Ryuunosuke chides him, saying that someone who cries like that isn't okay. Convinced, Sorata goes back to the nurse's office only to find her missing. He soon finds her outside, in the rain. The first thing that Sorata notices was that Nanami was looking up, meaning that she didn't want her tears to fall down. Sorata tells her to stop, and goes about how touched he was with her love and sacrifice for Sakurasou, but reminded her that she does not need to work herself to death. Nanami suddenly replies that this is not the case. She then tells him not to treat her as a good person because she merely used others as a diversion to avoid getting hurt due to failing her auditions, and the fact she will be leaving soon. Sorata then said that because of her, he was motivated to give it his all. After a serious confrontation regarding this, Sorata holds her and tells her to face her troubles, to stop running away, and tells her that he will listen to everything she has to say. Nanami then holds close to him and tells him about her frustrations for the past two years, and asks him what all the years were for. Encompassed by her sadness and frustration, Sorata hugs her tight and tells her how hard she has worked, while crying. Yet again touched, Nanami cries, and the two hold eachother in the rain, while Mashiro watches through the window. The two then go back to the nurse's office. Just in time, Chihiro-sensei goes in and tells her to go to sleep and prepare for the petition's last day. While waiting for Nanami to fall asleep, Sorata told her about his recent failure. He then tells her to take a break since she's been working hard for so long. Glad, Sorata soon falls asleep. Sorata later wakes up, discovering it's now after school and in the dark. He rushes to the entrance and sees everyone still asking for signatures despite the school now being empty. They soon see him, and tell him that they were still short by a significant margin. Sorata, feeling disappointed that he slept through their hours, is reminded by Ryuunosuke that he and Nanami did everything they could. They then leave to fetch Nanami, leaving Sorata with Mashiro. Sorata tells Mashiro that they didn't make it, and she is saddened by this fact as well. They soon arrive home. Sorata sees mail and reads it. It is then revealed that the contest sponsor wants Mashiro to work as a character designer. Deeply offended by life's unfairness, Sorata becomes angry, mad at the fact that hardwork does not win everything or even anything because he can't compete with natural talent. Mashiro then asks him if "it's because of me", then storms in the house. In the outro, Mashiro is seen packed up, leaving the dormitory. Preview= Category:Anime Episodes